barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Big Barnyard Show
'''The Big Barnyard Show '''is the 22nd episode from Season 6 of "Barney & Friends" it is a semi-remake of "Barney's Super Singing Circus" Plot Sean Abel is really really Shy in the Circus, when Daisy Abel help Sean Abel knows it, he and Dasha and her little sister Michelle wants to hangout, he had a nightmare they have to run by Baby Bop pretending to be a Tap Dancer. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Hannah * Robert * Jeff * Jill * Keesha * Jason * Whitney * Kathy * Cody * Kelly * * * Emily * Mario * Stacy * Linda * Ashley * Alissa * Maria * David * Beth * Claire * Adam * Kim * Curtis * Danny * Kristen * Stephen * Chip * Gianna * Sarah * Rachel * Tony * Kenneth * Min * Tina * Luci * Lexi * Kami * Sully * Marty * Patrick * Evan * Jake * Mairanna * Kelsey * Katie * Sean Abel * Daisy Abel * Martha Abel * Miranda Abel * Ruby Abel * Valerie Abel * Dasha * Michelle * Miss Piggy * Toodee * Foofa * Wilbur the Calf * Jiminy Cricket * Libby the Lamb * Ray the Rooster * Dasha the Duck * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty * Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's A Great Day! # Why? # Scales and Arpeggios # Putting on a Show # When the Circus Comes to Town # The Marching Song # The Rainbow Song # Sean Abel's Shy Song (Tune: Tina's Sad Song and This is Not My Day) # Be A Clown # Laugh With Me! # Upside Down # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? # Brushing My Teeth # The Duck on the Flying Trapeze # Yankee Doodle # The Exercise Song # Anything You Can Do # The Frankie Prance # Me and My Teddy # The First Time It Happens # The Dance of the Reed Flutes (Instrumental) # I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing # Look at Me I'm Dancing # Little Bunny Foo Foo # Happy Dancing # We've Got Shoes # What Should I Do? # Trying On Dreams # Join the Circus # When the Circus Comes to Town (reprise) # It's Good to Be Home! # I'm No Fool # I Love You Trivia * Hannah wears the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a half pony tail. * Robert wears the same clothes from Pennies, Nickles, Dimes. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from Come on Over to Barney's House. And a little long hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Play Ball. And a half ponytail hair. * Jason wears the same clothes from The Backyard Show. And a short hair. * Whitney wears the same clothes from Day and Night. And a two pony tail. * Kathy wears the same clothes from Mac and Cheese, Making A Movie (1993 version), Brave New Rescues, Help Protect The Earth, Lend A Helping Hand, That's a Home to Me (episode), The Dentist Makes Me Smile, Hoo's In The Forest?, A Very Special Delivery!, Subway To The Library, Super Scrambler! and July is Camp Northland. And a hairstyle. * Cody wears the same clothes from Barney's Great Adventure. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * * * Emily wears the same clothes from It's A Rainy Day!. And a hairstyle. * Mario wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Fairy Tale. And a short hair. * Tony wears the same clothes from Puppy Love!. And a short hair. * Beth wears the same clothes from Sharing Is Caring!. And a pony tail. * Stacy wears the same clothes from Now I Know My ABCs. And a long hair. * Linda wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. * Ashley wears the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a long hair. * Alissa wears the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a long hair. * Rebecca wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a long hair. * Maria wears the same clothes from First Day of School. And a little long hair. * Shawn wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a short hair. * David wears the same clothes from An Adventure In Make-Believe. And a short hair. * Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a two pony tail. * Adam wears the same clothes from Barney Goes To School. And a short hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from Barney's Beach Party. And a hairstyle. * Curtis wears the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from A Very Special Mouse. And a pony tail. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. * Darla wears the same clothes from Joe's Blues. And a two pony tail. * Gianna wears the same clothes from Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!. And a long hair. * Sarah wears the same clothes from Red, Yellow and Blue!. And a pony tail. * Rachel wears the same clothes from Rhythm. And a long hair. * Kenneth wears the same clothes from At Home With Animals. And a short hair. * Tosha wears the same clothes from Picture This!. And a long hair. * Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a little long hair. * * Luci wears the same clothes from Great Summer, Clean Up, Clean Up!, Makes The Team! and The Exercise Circus!. And a long hair. * Lexi wears the same white dress, and Mary Janes Shoes. And a hairstyle. * Kami wears the same clothes from Movin' Along. And a long hair. * Sully wears the same clothes from Bible Songs. And a short hair. * Marty wears the same clothes from Sunday School Songs. And a short hair. * Patrick wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. * Evan wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a short hair. * Jake wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a short hair. * Mairanna wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a long hair. * Kesley wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a pony tail. * Katie wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a ponytail hair. * Sean Abel wears the same Red, White + Blue Striped Tee shirt and a gold watch with left wrist hand and a belt with pants. And a short hair. * Daisy Abel wears the same Purple Blouse, Red Skirt and Mary Jane Shoes. And a hairstyle. * Martha Abel wears the same clothes while Ashley wore in "Barney's Talent Show". And a hairstyle. * Miranda Abel wears the same clothes while Alissa wore in "Barney's Talent Show". And a hairstyle. * Ruby Abel wears the same clothes while Tosha wore in "On The Move (1995)". And a hairstyle. * Valerie Abel wears the same clothes while Min wore in "On The Move (1995)". And a hairstyle. * Dasha wears the same clothes while Kathy wore in "On The Move (1995)". And a hairstyle. * Michelle wears the same clothes while Julie wore in "I Can Be a Firefighter". And a pony tail. * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "All Mixed Up!". * When the Barney's say "Hi Everyone!" the sound clip is taken from "Shopping for a Surprise!". * When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Once a Pond a Time". * When the Baby Bop say "My Blankey Is Stuck" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!". * During "It's a Great Day!", Kids vocal was taken from "A Picture of Health". * During "Happy Dancing" Barney vocal was taken from "I Can Do That!". * During "What Should I Do?" Baby Bop vocal was taken from "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure". * This marks the last appearances of Rebecca, Maria, David, Adam, Shawn, Kenneth, Tosha and Kathy. * This group (Robert, Jeff, Jill, Keesha and Emily) also appeared on Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm with Baby Bop and BJ. * This group (Robert, Kim, Chip and Kristen) also appeared on Is Everybody Happy? with Baby Bop. * The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "A Picture of Health". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "A Little' Mother Goose". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "More Barney Songs". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". * The Season 6 BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Here Comes The Firetruck!". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "It's Home to Me!". * The Season 4-10-6 Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Dancing & Barney's Adventure Bus". * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Good Job!". * During "I Love You", Robert, Kristen, Emily, Gianna, Keesha, Lexi, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Min, Tina, Sarah, Rachel, Beth, Jason, Kelsey, Evan, Patrick, , Shawn, Whitney, Kami, Cody, Kim, Curtis, Hannah, Daniel Cook, Mario, Stephen, Stacy, Kathy and Jeff are in Barney's right, while Katie, Linda, Luci, Daisy Abel, Tosha, Jill, Rebecca, Maria, Ashley & Alissa, Kelly, Danny and Chip are on Barney's left, and Sean Abel, Dasha, Michelle and Tony at the Chair. Barney I love you (The Big Barnyard Show's version) Transcript * Sean Abel: Barney, We Didn't Even you are not as bad job! * Barney: Oh No Sean Abel, Your just a dream! * Jeff: You Just Really Try to Tell Me All About It! * Katie: Yeah, When you chase by Baby Bop to escape the circus she pretend to be a Tap Dancer. * Sean Abel: You're Right! * Jill: It Doesn't Matter How Much About the Part! * Emily: Yeah, But Mostly, When Some of My Friends We're There! * Barney: I think so too! After all! Every day and be special! Circus To Share When the People I Love! (Laughs) * (singing) I love you, (Barney is hug Jeff, Jason, Whitney, Claire, Keesha, Cody, Tina, Beth, Kelsey, Chip, Robert, Kami, Gianna, Stephen, Maria, Kenneth, Sarah, Jake, Darla, Mairanna, Rachel, , Shawn, Mario and Danny) you love me. (Barney is hug Evan, Jake, Linda, Sully, Marty, Kathy, Kim and Hannah) We're a happy (Barney is hug Min, Adam, Katie, Jill, Emily and Kristen) family. With a great big hug (Barney is hug Curtis, Tony, Ashley and Alissa) And a kiss from me to you, (Barney is hug Stacy, Kelly, Luci and Patrick) Won't you say (Barney is hug Sean Abel, Dasha, Michelle, Rebecca, Tosha and ) you love me too? * Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too. Locations *Playground *Circus *Treehouse *Barnyard Show *School Classroom *Treehouse Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Generation